


Ask Disabled Stuck

by fujikawaii10346 (fujibutts)



Series: Disabled!Stuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujikawaii10346
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short run of disabled!stuck. More as a reference for myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Disabled Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I need to delete disabled!stuck but i don't want to lose all the work (as shitty as it was) I put into it.

Welcome!

TG: so john told me to make a blog or s/t because he thinks its 'fun'  
TG: our good for nothing admin is gonna make it easy for you people  
TG: when one of us is talking then youll see our respective text color regardless of their ability to see  
EB: that means i can talk on here too!! but if the ask calls for something different...  
TG: like a mini fanfic or something like that...  
EB: the admin'll write you something!  
TG: yeah theyre p cool  
TG: probably wont bite

~

  
How did John and Dave first meet?

EB: oh!! i remember this really well! it was dave and rose's eighteenth birthday party so like... three and a half years ago?  
TG: wow has it really been that long  
EB: shut up i'm telling a story!  
EB: so anyways it was a few years ago. casey- my seeing eye dog- had just died maybe two weeks before. i was really down and didn't want to do anything really... god sometimes i still really miss her.  
TG: hey egbert you okay?  
EB: yeah i'm okay. so anyways i pretty much locked myself in my room for however long until  
GG: until i came in and dragged him out to the strider-lalonde birthday party!!  
EB: haha yeah, thanks jade. she took me to rose's party to try and cheer me up. it was her party, but her cousins were flying over because one of them was going to transfer to our school when we came back from christmas break... hehe guess who that was?  
TG: hint it was me  
GG: wow party pooper! :(((  
GG: so anyways i went with john to rose's party and it was really fun!! we got to talk to a lot of people and hang out with rose.. i wish she would hang out with us more... :(  
EB: yeah i miss rose too.. but at the party, i was talking to rose when jade came running over with someone telling me that he was rose's cousin and that i should meet him or whatever.  
TG: wow i can just feel the love oozing out of that statement. please tell me more  
EB: oh my god dave just shut up i'm getting there! but yeah, jade got us talking, but uh, well, it was kind of hard what with the whole blind and mute thing... rose helped though by being like an interpreter with the sign language and stuff. but uh, well, when dave and i started hanging out more, i asked jane to help me learn how to 'read'.  
GG: ooh that's so cute!!  
EB: oh my god jade you shut up too!!!!! jane helped me learn so i could understand when dave traces letters into my hand. even if it's a little slow sometimes, we can talk to each other without a middleman.  
EB: uh, but yeah wow, long story short, we met at a birthday party. sorry for rambling!

~

John Egbert

So! Hi everyone- thanks so much for hopefully enjoying this blog so far! I think it's time to meet our characters, right? Well, I've got John here, so we can talk to him. So, why don't we get started. John, why don't you introduce yourself?  
EB: uh hi! i'm john- john egbert! so, the admin said that since this is a new blog and au, you guys probably don't know much about me huh?

Ah yeah they don't know much about you in this AU yet. Let's fix that! First off, how old are you?   
EB: i was born on april 13th, 1996 so right now i'm 22.

Cool, okay. Any family?  
EB: i have a dad my older sister Jane who's like 7 years older than me. she runs the bakery that i work at. i also have two cousins, jade who's my age, and jake who's jane's age. technically they're second or third cousins from my nanna's side or whatever, but i don't really care because who really pays attention to that stuff? point is that we're related and they're pretty cool people!

Amen to that. Who really pays attention to that? But um yeah, any close friends or something like that?   
EB: my best friend is rose. we've known each other since forever since she offered to be my partner for a project back in like second grade. she's really smart but does really creepy things like write porn and then read it aloud to me when i can't escape. ugh. she doesn't come out much anymore though, which sucks. we used to hang out a lot with jade and they'd play video games while i kinda sat and listened. i've got pretty cool friends.   
EB: oh wow speaking of cool dave would want me to talk about him since he's apparently the epitome of cool or something.   
EB: yeah not really.   
EB: but on the subject of dave, he and i live together. kind of like boyfriend or something. he's pretty nice even though he tries too hard to be 'cool' in front of other people. i love him anyways. 

Aww that's sweet. Which reminds me- you said you worked at your sister's bakery? How does that work?   
EB: well my sister is really nice let's just say that. she's always been there for me. she was the one that taught me how to read it when dave writes stuff on my hand, she helped teach me how to play the piano... all that stuff.  
EB: well when we got older and nanna died, jane was named the heiress of our family's businesses.  
EB: there's a chain of bakeries and joke shops all over. she does a great job running them, and she decided that she didn't want a job at the office organizing everything, so she left that to our dad who's a lot better with the numbers.  
EB: the home base for the bakery chain is right in town, so she works there. she was able to get me a job as cashier and waiter there, so it's pretty cool! the register has braille on it so i can press the right buttons, and i was able to memorize the layout of the floor so i could deliver orders without tripping all over the place and spilling food.  
EB: jade works there too so it really is a family run business. and sometimes, jane uses us as taste subjects so it's awesome.

That sounds wonderful John. It must be nice to work with people you can get along with. But time to get to the nitty gritty stuff- what people want to know is how you lost your vision. Would you mind telling us how that went down?  
EB: oh yeah, sure.  
EB: it happened like a week or two after my 5th birthday actually, on take your kids to work day.  
EB: jade went with dad to the office and i ended up taking the day off from school to hang with my mom. doing errands and stuff. we were had just finished getting groceries and were heading home after grabbing lunch at mcdonalds.  
EB: i was in the back seat playing with my toys when someone ran the red light at an intersection. he crashed into my mom's side of the car. she undid her seatbelt really quick and dove to protect me, but some broken glass got in my eye.   
EB: it hurt like hell but i hit my head and blacked out for a while so i wasn't really conscious for too long.  
EB: when i woke up next, there were bandages around my eyes and i was all achy. my dad broke the news and... well i didn't take it very well but i got over it eventually. i have prosthetic eyes so it doesn't look too creepy when i look at people- but that doesn't mean that some people don't get creeped out.  
EB: dave got me glasses for ironic effect though, so i guess that helps a bit.

Well I think I can speak for everyone when I say that I am glad that you're fine. Now- this interview is getting a little long. Any last words for the audience? Is anyone still even reading this?  
EB: haha well if they are then they're certainly troopers. i just wanna say thanks for following again- and don't be scared to ask questions. you can ask us anything! god knows that the admin would bother us all a lot less if you kept her occupied.

Haha very funny. Look over there! Is that Dave here to pick you up and get you out of here?  
EB: i'm blind you idiot.

Wow get out of here you asshole. Go taste some cupcakes or something.

~

  
Say John, since you're blind and all, are you ever afraid of stepping on things? Like say... Spiders?

EB: i wouldn't say i'm afraid of stepping on things... i use my cane to make sure that i don't bump into things.  
EB: and from what i hear, dave's cleaning habits have gotten a LOT better ever since i moved in so it's pretty safe. he keeps all of his preserved bugs and animals in the closet of our spare room.  
EB: as for bugs and stuff, they're gross, but i guess you can't help but step on them sometimes.  
EB: one time i stepped on a snail and it just made the most sickening crack! ugh!! i just hate them okay.

~

  
So Dave, being mute and all, is it hard to communicate with people?

TG: not really   
TG: i mean like im chatting with you all pretty well right now   
TG: i mean sure it can get annoying as fuck having to type everything   
TG: or sign   
TG: or write everything   
TG: but i deal. im p used to it   
TG: i mean yeah sure itd be hells awesome if i could actually verbalize all of these sicknasty rhymes stewing around in my head   
TG: but ill just make do with what i can   
TG: ...   
TG: meeting john and jade helped me a lot though   
TG: even with bro back then i wasnt in a very good place   
TG: i guess im more open to "talking" to people now   
TG: w/e   
TG: im outie

~

  
Who are the closest friends out of everyone?

GG: well that depends! if you count siblings then john and jane are definitely the closest!   
EB: yeah! who do you guys think helped me adjust?   
GG: Oh hush up you two. I was just being a good sister. But I don't think this nice anon was asking about the closest siblings though.   
EB: fine fine! i think rose and i were pretty close. we've been best friends since forever! i do miss her though.   
GG: john...   
GG: John...

TT: I would like to argue that Roxy and I are fairly close.   
TG: ogm dirky u are soo right!!   
TG: janey and i might be best girl friends but dirky and i are bffsies 5evrr!!!   
TG: *5ever

~

  
Are there any budding romances?

EB: budding romances? no, i don't think so..   
EB: i'm not sure though there might be!   
GG: oh!! no wait!! last i heard equius asked aradia out!!!   
EB: oh my god.  
EB: didn't she beat him up last time he tried that?    
GG: yeah!! that was so bad ass but i think she accepted!  
EB: huh. weird i guess. if i asked someone out and they landed me in the emergency room i don't think i'd be willing to try again.  
GG: i know right?? but i think he really likes her!!!!! :)))))   
GG: wouldn't it be so cute if they kissed??? :******  
EB: yeah and equius was in the hospital for a year due to several major injuries? yeaaaah so cute.


End file.
